


Favor

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [79]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Let it never be said that Racer didn't know exactly to to play the two most important people in his life.





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two quotes from Veronica Mars.

All Racer wanted was one night of his brother and his boyfriend getting along. Just one night. It wasn’t too much too ask, especially since he never asked for anything. Taking a breath he decided to start with the person that I knew he guilt into so he would have more time to formulate a plan for the other one.

“Can you do me a weird favor without asking any questions?” Racer asked, approaching Jack slowly.

“Isn’t the bedrock upon which our relationship was founded?” Jack replied with a grin, looking up at his little brother from his sketchbook.

“Can you and Spot get along for one night?” Racer asked. Before Jack could reply, Racer launched into his prepared statement, “I never ask you for anything and my Going Away Party is Saturday and I don’t want my last night with all of you being pulled between my brother and my boyfriend because you two can’t stop picking at each other, and we won’t all be together again for several month. And, if you don’t do this for me, I will tell Davey what exactly you’re always drawing and -”

“Tony!” Jack cut him off, not needing him to continue to know that his little brother would be true to his threat, “I’ll do it!”.

Racer let out a calming breath and replied, “Thank you.”

Race shot one more smile at Jack and left the room and ventured down the street to his boyfriend’s house.

Entering the house with his key, he headed up to Spot’s room, his plan now clear, “Hey, so my Yale party is on Saturday and I would like you to make an effort with Jack. Not just so I don’t have to play peacekeeper all night, but so that you both can come and visit together sometimes.”

“Jack and I aren’t exactly the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. He’s not what you’d call huggable.” Spot responded, looking up from the book he had been reading.

“Where as you warm right up to people?” Race raised an eyebrow, his voice deadpan. Settling down on the bed next to Spot, he said, “If you behave, I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?” Spot raised an eyebrow.

“Your parents have their anniversary trip this weekend and Medda has a conference, and I don’t need to be at Yale until Wednesday.” Racer moved to straddle Spot, “We’ll have your house all to ourselves and no adult at mine to lie to about my whereabouts.”

“Yeah?” Spot raised an eyebrow, hooking his arms around the blonde’s waist, “And what do you propose we do?”

“Well,” Race rocked down gently, “we could spend all of Sunday and Monday together, in bed.”

“And what would we be doing?” Spot smirked, tightening his grip.

“You could spend it making sure I know EXACTLY who I belong to, making sure I don’t forget once I’m campus.” Racer smirked, knowing the prospect of staking his claim would easily persuade Spot.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” Spot growled, flipping them over and smirking at Racer’s surprised yelp.

“So, you’ll play nice with Jack?” Racer prompted, baring his neck to give Spot more room to work.

“Fine.” Spot grumbled, “Now, stop thinking about Jack when I’m trying to get in your pants.”

Racer laughed brightly before his eyes widened and the laugh turned into a moan when Spot bit down an a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.


End file.
